


La tercera katana

by Maya_Takameru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amputation, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Takameru/pseuds/Maya_Takameru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro aguantó en pie. Aguantó hasta que el peso de su brazo perdido le aplastó hasta vaciarle de fuerza y le hizo caer al suelo como un muñeco roto. Su katana estaba unos metros más adelante; aferrado a ella, imbatible, su brazo izquierdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tercera katana

### La tercera katana

La batalla estaba llegando a su final. Se soltó el pañuelo negro del brazo y se lo anudó en la cabeza; además de ser ya parte del ritual le ayudaría a frenar la sangre que le escurría por la frente y amenazaba con nublar la visión de su ojo derecho. Respiró profundo, soltó el aire despacio, dejó la mente en blanco. Conocía el riesgo de subestimar al enemigo y sabía que aquél no era como los demás. Se había ido separando de sus nakamas por el camino; la verdad es que prefería enfrentarse solo al momento decisivo. Estaban presentes, sin embargo. Siempre lo estaban. Por eso sonrió para sí mismo antes de abrir los ojos y dedicarle a su oponente una mirada feroz, cargada de seguridad en sí mismo y en sus katanas. Aferró una de ellas con los dientes, puso en tensión todos los músculos de su cuerpo, adoptó la posición de su técnica definitiva. Discurrió apenas un instante, un pestañeo. Al siguiente, Zoro se lanzó al ataque.

A velocidad endiablada, con la fuerza del impacto de un choque de trenes, se detuvo el tiempo. Observó la escena desde un plano superior como un espectador ajeno al duelo. Su oponente avanzaba también hacia él, un huracán de destrucción masiva. Observó su posición y la comparó con la suya propia. Adivinó su trayectoria. Vaticinó el golpe, el encuentro final a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte, y comprendió. Comprendió que aquel sable maldito tenía como objetivo su brazo izquierdo, que no era su último ataque sino aquél que buscaba allanarle el camino a la victoria. Comprendió que un movimiento de su otra katana frenaría su trayectoria y salvaría su brazo. Y comprendió, sobre todo, que no iba a hacerlo. Porque la batalla estaba decidida y se sabía vencedor, y no importaba nada más. Iba a acabar con aquel bastardo.

El tiempo volvió a correr de nuevo, más desenfrenadamente incluso. Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, imparables, imposibles, casi divinos. Descargó toda su furia en un grito y se encontraron en mitad del ataque. El momento llegó, y pasó. La potencia de su propia embestida tiró de él hacia adelante, avanzó todavía un poco más antes de lograr detenerse. Su adversario se desplomó tras él para no volver a levantarse. Zoro aguantó en pie. Aguantó hasta que el peso de su brazo perdido le aplastó hasta vaciarle de fuerza y le hizo caer al suelo como un muñeco roto. Su katana estaba unos metros más adelante; aferrado a ella, imbatible, su brazo izquierdo. Intentó mover los dedos inútilmente antes de perder el conocimiento.

Pasó los días siguientes entre la inconsciencia y el delirio, perdido en un mar de dolor y fiebre. Oyó voces en la distancia pobladas de ecos de impotencia y rabia. Las ignoró todas, incapaz de enfrentarse a ellas. Se abrazó al abandono como si fuera la única tabla de salvación en aquel mundo sin sentido. No quería saber. Por primera vez, era incapaz de hacerle frente a la verdad.

Un tímido rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana y acarició la nariz azulada de Chopper, que bostezó y se restregó los ojos antes de bajar de la cama de un salto y partir sin más dilación hacia el camarote donde descansaba Zoro. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos otra vez al entrar. El catre estaba vacío.

\- ¡Ch-ch-chicos! ¡Zoro ha desaparecido! ¡¡Zoro ha desaparecido!!

El Sunny se llenó de voces de alarma y pasos apresurados que recorrían frenéticos su interior en busca del espadachín perdido. Robin fue la primera a la que se le ocurrió salir fuera en su busca. Cuando le encontró, apoyado en el mascarón de proa con los hombros hundidos, se quedó congelada en el sitio incapaz de alertar al resto. Los demás se detuvieron también al llegar a su lado, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Sólo Sanji dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a poner a Zoro en su lugar, pero le detuvo la presión firme de una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Luffy…

El capitán negó con la cabeza y lo devolvió a su posición, suave pero decidido, y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la altura de Zoro. Se sentó a su lado sin mirarle ni decir palabra alguna, y esperó. Esperó mientras el sol continuaba su marcha por el cielo, mientras los demás volvían lentamente a sus quehaceres; mientras el día seguía adelante, él esperó.

El atardecer les encontró en la misma posición, uno junto al otro, apoyándose sin gestos ni palabras, nada más que con aquella proximidad tan simple y tan cargada de intenciones. Suspiró y enterró la cabeza en su ahora única mano. Luffy aún esperó un poco más antes de hablar.

\- El mejor espadachín del mundo también puede tener un solo brazo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con aquel par de ojos enormes, todo sinceridad y confianza; unos ojos que decían que nada podía estar mal en el mundo si estaba él allí para remediarlo. La mano de Luffy se alzó ante él recortada por los últimos rayos de sol. Bajó la mirada antes de sonreír y chocar aquella mano amiga.

\- Más vale que no les haya pasado nada a mis pesas.

  



End file.
